Anything But the Truth
by Kuroify
Summary: "Kalau kau, Hyung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku meninggal?" [BTS VJin aka TaeJin]


_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 **Anything But the Truth  
**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

Duduk bersampingan bersama seseorang yang sedikit banyak sukses mewarnai harimu, di atas hamparan padang rumput yang luas bagai tak berpenghujung tanpa seorang pun mengganggu atau merusuh, kadang menyebabkan pikiran melayang ke segala penjuru.

Tentang bagaimana kau menjalani hidup, bahkan tentang hal kecil yang kadang luput dari memorimu.

Kim Seokjin merasakannya—seraya memandangi matahari terbenam, menghirup udara segar yang jarang didapatkan di tengah kota besar, juga menikmati ramahnya lingkungan hingga menghasilkan suasana teramat tentram. Ketika semilir angin membelai wajahnya, mengajak bercanda dengan cara merusak model rambut yang ia banggakan, ia merasa sesuatu mengetuk hatinya kuat.

"Jika aku meninggal mendahuluimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan _absurd_ itu ia lontarkan, sedikit menyesal beberapa detik setelahnya. Seharusnya ia menanyakan sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan _mood_ di antara mereka, sesuatu yang membawa tawa bahagia atau kekehan menyenangkan. Tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika akalnya lari entah ke mana, terbuai suasana yang mungkin lebih dari setahun sekali ia dapatkan.

Senja sore itu tampak hangat, menenangkannya dari segelintir rasa cemas akibat pertanyaan bodoh yang terlanjur diutarakan. Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya sejurus kemudian, tak mendapat tanggapan dan tak ingin merusak momen langka di mana ia bisa bersantai dalam kurun waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Tak lama setelah ia menyamankan posisi, sosok di sampingnya menoleh dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku akan menghadiri pemakaman sambil memakan es krim favoritmu. Mengingat sifatmu, mungkin kau akan bangkit dari kematian untuk merebut es krim itu."

Yang lebih tua mendengus; menyesal telah berpikir terlalu jauh karena Kim Taehyung hanyalah pemuda aneh yang takkan mudah murung akibat pertanyaan sensitif meski ketika suasana mendukung.

"Aku ragu kau benar-benar akan melakukannya."

.

.

Tanpa Seokjin perjelas, Taehyung tahu ia takkan benar-benar melakukannya.

Berdiri di persimpangan jalan, ia melirik lampu lalu lintas yang telah berganti warna. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang, menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik saku jaket dua ukuran di atasnya—pakaian kebesaran adalah favoritnya, yang tentu jugalah favorit Seokjin.

Sepasang matanya mendapati seorang anak kecil yang bergeming di antara gerombolan manusia yang sibuk sendiri, menyeberang tanpa mengindahkan orang lain. Taehyung hendak menghampiri anak itu jika saja tak teringat akan tujuan awalnya datang ke sini, dan lagipula, ia tak memiliki hak untuk membantu si bocah yang tampak ingin menangis. Banyak orang lain yang lebih dewasa dan berhak melakukannya saat ini.

Setelah dari jauh memastikan anak itu bertemu dengan ibunya (Taehyung ternyata tak sampai hati), ia menyusuri trotoar yang amat ia kenali. Berbagai jenis toko yang menawarkan beragam benda berhasil menjadikan jalanan ini penuh akan anak remaja, terutama para gadis yang hobinya membeli barang-barang kecil tak bermakna. Atau mungkin dipenuhi remaja yang gemar menghabiskan uang untuk memakan _dessert_ berbentuk oh-sangat-menggemaskan-hingga-sayang-jika-disentuh, Taehyung tak tahu.

 _Seokjin bukan perempuan,_ toh _ia gemar melakukan dua hal itu; membeli benda kecil tak penting dan mampir demi_ dessert _yang akan didiami selama setengah jam karena terlalu imut untuk dimakan._

Taehyung teringat akan sosok Seokjin yang selalu ribut meminta mampir nyaris ke setiap toko jika mereka berjalan di sekitar sini, senyumannya yang merekah ketika membeli sesuatu entah apa, atau wajah cemberutnya ketika Taehyung sudah terlalu lelah untuk singgah hingga berakhir mengabaikan keinginannya.

Jika diingat lagi, Taehyung menyesal setengah mati karena ia tak menuruti semua hal yang Seokjin inginkan di saat ia masih bisa melakukannya.

Langkahnya berhenti secara otomatis di depan sebuah toko es krim yang kasarnya seminggu sekali ia dan Seokjin datangi. Lelaki lebih tinggi darinya itu tak pernah melewatkan mampir di toko ini apapun yang terjadi—untuk yang satu itu, ia pun takkan sanggup menolak karena es krim adalah salah satu makanan (atau minuman?) favoritnya pula.

Seokjin tak menyukai satu rasa es krim secara spesifik di toko ini karena semua rasa yang tersedia terasa sangat memanjakan lidah. Biasanya, Taehyung akan memilihkan satu untuk Seokjin dan dirinya secara acak, namun _blueberry_ adalah nomor satu baginya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu duduk di depan toko sambil menghabiskan es krim, atau memakannya di jalan pulang. Seokjin tak keberatan dengan yang manapun juga.

Denyut menyakitkan menghampirinya selama beberapa saat, seolah mengingatkan bahwa ia tak lagi pantas berada di sana—tidak selama ia seorang diri, tanpa Seokjin menemani. Taehyung mereka ulang satu hari di ingatannya, hari di mana ia datang seorang diri ke toko ini, persis seperti sekarang…

—hanya untuk menemukan Seokjin telah berada di dalam dengan es krim tiga rasa lebih dahulu.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka berselisih paham. Taehyung ingat bagaimana ia tak pernah memenangkan satu perdebatan pun dengan Seokjin, juga bagaimana hari itu ia merasa kesal bukan main hingga taraf melupakan usaha untuk berdebat dan langsung meninggalkan Seokjin di tempat, tanpa membiarkan pemuda itu memberi penjelasan.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana dua orang dapat memakan waktu beberapa hari untuk berbaikan ketika bertengkar; Taehyung belum melewati satu hari, namun ia murung setengah mati, lalu berakhir di sebuah tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Seokjin.

Sang Kim lebih tua duduk bersandar di sana. Di mejanya terdapat tiga rasa es krim yang berbeda. Taehyung menghela napas begitu irisnya bertubrukan dengan milik Seokjin, tersenyum hangat sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasih-tapi-bukan-kekasihnya. Untuk pertama kali, Seokjin tampak gugup meski berusaha menutupi habis-habisan.

Salah satu dari tiga es krim di hadapan Seokjin adalah rasa _blueberry_. Taehyung mengambilnya, kemudian duduk di seberang Seokjin yang menggerutu pelan.

Mereka meluruskan perselisihan paham itu di hari yang sama.

Taehyung juga ingat bagaimana ia dan Seokjin tak pernah memakan waktu lebih dari satu hari penuh ketika bertengkar. Biasanya ia akan mengalah, atau jika merasa bersalah, Seokjin akan menempel padanya dengan cara menyebalkan namun berpengaruh besar. Taehyung tertawa kecil membayangkan apa yang orang-orang lihat ketika Seokjin yang _notabene_ bertubuh lebih besar, menempel layaknya anak anjing manja pada dirinya.

Ingin rasanya ia masuk ke dalam toko, memesan satu atau dua es krim hanya untuk menemukan Seokjin telah menunggu lebih dulu. Tapi Taehyung tahu dengan baik bahwa itu mustahil, karena kali ini Seokjin takkan berada di dalam untuk menyambutnya atau mencuri pandang. Taehyung hanya akan menyakiti hati apabila ia memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam.

Melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti, ia mendesah pelan. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat meski dengan segala cara kau akan mengantisipasi kedatangannya. Semua terlalu mendadak bagi Taehyung; ia hanya disisakan rasa kecewa karena tak sempat berbuat lebih banyak.

Cuaca mendung berhasil menyebabkan sebagian besar orang memilih untuk bubar, pulang, atau masuk ke dalam toko demi menghindari hujan yang diyakini akan segera datang. Taehyung tetap meneruskan apa yang ia lakukan, berjalan tanpa arah di daerah yang ia hafal luar kepala. Di daerah yang biasanya selalu ia datangi bersama seseorang.

Tiga ratus meter dari toko es krim yang memberinya banyak kenangan, Taehyung kembali berhenti di depan sebuah gedung karaoke bertingkat—salah satu tempat karaoke terbesar yang pernah ia datangi. Sebuah tempat di mana ia dan Seokjin berjumpa untuk pertama kali.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya berpuluh detik kemudian, menyebabkan nyaris semua orang berlarian demi mencari perlindungan. Taehyung bergeming di tempatnya, memandangi sebuah bangku di bagian depan gedung, tepat sebelum pintu masuk. Di sana, tiga tahun yang lalu, ia terduduk bersama Seokjin yang sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya, merutuki temannya yang tak kunjung datang.

Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa bernasib sama; dikhianati teman yang berkata akan menghabiskan waktu berkaraoke bersama, namun membatalkan janji secara mendadak karena lebih memilih berkencan bersama pacar. Seokjin mengajaknya untuk masuk dan menghabiskan waktu bernyanyi berdua saat itu, dengan alasan terlanjur sampai di sini dan tak berminat untuk langsung pulang. Taehyung menyetujui, dan keputusan itu merupakan keputusan terbaik yang ia lakui.

Angin berhembus kencang, derasnya hujan tak berhasil membuatnya kedinginan. Taehyung bahkan ragu apakah ia masih bisa merasa dingin dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 **##**

"Hyung _, kau lihat anak bayi itu? Aku bisa membuatnya tertawa."_

 _Seokjin menghela napas lelah, meski secara literal ia sama sekali tak merasa demikian. Makanan yang ia pesan baru saja datang, bahkan ia belum menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Seokjin tak mau terpaksa keluar dari restoran karena tingkah konyol Taehyung yang tak jarang membuatnya malu._

" _Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujarnya, kemudian memaksakan sesendok makanan dari piringnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung. "Jangan lakukan itu, atau—"_

 _Dengan nada usil kentara, masih mengunyah suapan penuh cinta (atau kekesalan) dari pemuda di depannya, Taehyung menyela, "Atau apa,_ Hyung _?"_

 _Si bayi yang dijadikan bahan perbincangan menoleh ke arah mereka, menyebabkan mata Taehyung berbinar bahagia. Seokjin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung begitu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak melakukan tindakan preventif yang amat sangat diperlukan. Berkebalikan dengan Taehyung, ia melemparkan tatapan putus asa._

"— _atau aku akan menggigitmu."_

 _Tertarik dengan ancaman Seokjin, Taehyung menjadikannya pusat perhatian. "Menggigitku?" Ia memiringkan kepala, berusaha terlihat lugu; kontras dengan seringai kecil yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Di bagian mana?"_

 _Butuh waktu sekian detik bagi Seokjin hingga ia menyadari maksud pertanyaan Taehyung._

" _ARGH! Sakit,_ Hyung _! Yang benar saja!"_

 ** _##_**

Meski ia adalah penggemar berat kendaraan umum, Taehyung memilih berjalan selama seharian penuh. Ia mengunjungi banyak tempat meski hujan mengguyur Seoul tanpa ampun, berhenti di beberapa lokasi yang memiliki arti spesial untuknya—mayoritas di tempat yang ia dan Seokjin gemar kunjungi dulu.

Untuk tujuan terakhir perjalanannya hari ini, tentu saja…

Frekuensi rintik hujan tak berkurang sejak pertama kali mengguyur Seoul hari ini. Taehyung tetap memaksa dirinya untuk sampai di tempat yang akan menjadi penutup perjalanannya, tempat di mana Seokjin pasti berada. Ia tak ingin membayangkan Seokjin seorang diri di tengah hujan deras seperti sekarang, walau beruntung tak ada petir yang menyambar. Seokjin selalu lemah terhadap hal yang bersifat mengejutkan.

Taehyung tertawa miris, rasanya ia mulai menyerempet gila.

Masih banyak hal yang harusnya ia pikirkan, renungkan, atau mungkin lakukan; tapi ia memilih untuk melakukan semua ini, mengelilingi kota demi mencari kepingan memorinya bersama Seokjin, berjalan layaknya orang bodoh yang tak memiliki rumah untuk kembali. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dari sekian banyak hal, Seokjin tetaplah yang paling berarti.

Hatinya mencelos. Seandainya mereka memiliki waktu sedikit lebih lama. Seandainya ia memiliki waktu sedikit saja, sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya, maka Taehyung takkan berdiri di sini dan melanjutkan _hidup_ nya seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Dan, seandainya seperti itu, Seokjin tak harus merasakan penyesalan yang sama.

Berdiri dengan sepasang bahu yang jatuh, Kim Taehyung memejamkan mata. Ia tak ingin melangkah masuk. Ia ingin mengabaikan tempat ini dan melangkah menjauh, sejauh mungkin bahkan ke belahan dunia lain. Tapi Seokjin berada di sana, seorang diri, menunggunya meski mungkin tak tahu bahwa ia datang, dan selamanya ia takkan pernah sampai hati.

Taehyung berjalan lemas, tak membuang waktu melihat sekeliling, mencari Seokjin di antara beratus manusia yang berdiam di sana. _Berdiam_. Kata itu terdengar tak berada pada tempatnya karena apa yang dapat mereka lakukan memanglah sekedar diam. Pada akhirnya, tempat ini adalah pemakaman.

Ada rasa bersalah yang teramat besar begitu ia mendapati Seokjin di sana, meringkuk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan tubuh basah kuyup—ya, Taehyung bisa melihatnya. Sosok itu terlihat rapuh, ringkih, _hancur_. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, entah merasa dingin atau menangis. Mungkin keduanya.

Sepasang iris kelam Taehyung berpindah, menatap sebuah makam tepat di depan Seokjin. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, emosi abstrak memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sampai detik ini pun, seperti Seokjin yang sulit untuk menerima kenyataan, Taehyung ingin melupakan segalanya hingga ia dapat hidup di dalam sebuah ketidaktahuan.

 _Walau nama yang terukir di atas batu nisan itu akan tetap menjadi namanya._

 _Kim Taehyung._

Hujan masih dengan angkuh menghantam tanah di mana Taehyung berpijak. Ia tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi. Ia tak merasa dingin, pun ia tak basah sama sekali. Berkebalikan dengan Seokjin yang kini kuyup dan menggigil. Taehyung ingin menyentuh lelaki itu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, membisikkan beribu maaf, menyatakan bahwa ia harus pergi, mendeklarasikan kata cinta yang belum pernah terucap.

Isakan itu menyakitinya, sisi lemah itu seolah berusaha membunuhnya untuk kedua kali. Taehyung berjongkok di sebelah Seokjin, tak berani menatap pemuda itu meski hal tersebut masih menjadi kegemarannya sampai kemarin.

Taehyung hanya bisa bergeming.

Seokjin akan terus menangis.

Sedangkan waktu tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

"Kalau kau, _Hyung_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku meninggal?"

"Apapun."

Seokjin tersenyum mendapati Taehyung yang mengernyit. Tampaknya, ia menjawab pertanyaan itu terlalu ringan, juga terlalu cepat—seolah telah memprediksi bahwa lelaki lebih muda setahun darinya itu akan menanyakan hal serupa.

Matahari telah terbenam, menyisakan semburat jingga yang dalam sesaat akan digantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Seokjin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, membersihkan rumput yang menempel di bagian belakang kepala, lalu berdiri demi membersihkan seluruh pakaiannya.

Dengan wajah bingung yang kentara, Taehyung mengikuti apa yang Seokjin lakukan sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apapun?"

Ada rasa takut yang nyata saat itu, karena kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibicarakan tanpa dihantui kegundahan. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya pelan, menarik napas dalam seraya meregangkan tubuh. Pembicaraan ini secepatnya harus ia lupakan dan anggap tak ada. Ia dan Taehyung akan hidup selama mungkin bersama. _Pasti_. Takkan ada hal yang dapat terjadi.

"Apapun selain menangisi kepergianmu."

Tanpa Taehyung perjelas, Seokjin tahu ia takkan benar-benar melakukannya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Here another fict which made for my own satisfaction only and didn't intended to be published but.. orz_

 _Reviews will be great!_


End file.
